


Still You

by kusuosatori



Series: Escape From Reality Series [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER, TXT - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Yeonbin, Yeonjun Soobin - Freeform, beomgyu - Freeform, hueningkai - Freeform, taegyu, taehyun - Freeform, txt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuosatori/pseuds/kusuosatori
Summary: Soobin was barely living after his best friend died. It was the most painful thing that happened to him. He decided to move forward and forget the past by making new memories with his friends in his first college year. The least he expected in his new life is to be hit by a ball by someone who looks identical with this best friend, Yeonjun.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun
Series: Escape From Reality Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839520
Kudos: 7





	1. Introduction

Soobin finally tries to move on from all the grief and pain that he felt when he lost the love of his life. After numerous times of Taehyun forcing him to get out of bed and live life, he finally got a hold of himself and tried to fix his life. But things don't go as well as it seems to have been when he was hit by a basketball during the first day of college. And to add to this, he met the person who looked like the deceased love of his life. And that is the start of his college year.


	2. A Familiar Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin finally gets a hold of himself and went outside but when he was inside the bookstore he heard a familiar, a very familiar voice

"Soobin, don't be like this."

"I want you to be happy."

"I'm sorry."

"Soobin it's time for you to let me go."

"Please don't cry, I'm always here beside you. I'll watch you from afar. Don't worry."

"I love you, Soobin..."

I jolted up, I felt hot tears streaming down my face. I looked around my room just to be faced with darkness. I hastily stood up, almost tripping in the process. I looked down and saw a piece of clothing on the floor.

His favorite hoodie.

I sighed and tried to hold back my tears as I was tired and I can feel that my eyes are puffy from all the crying. I picked the clothing and as soon as I did, memories flooded in my mind.

"I'm cold" I said while hugging myself, I can't help but pout.

"Here, you can have this." He said while handing me his hoodie.

"Really?" I cant help but smile. "Isn't this your favorite hoodie though? You don't like it when people share clothes" I muttered as my voice gets softer. And a visible pout was seen on my lips.

After playing inside the ice skating rink for about a minute, I felt really cold and decided to go sit on the bench near the rink. Ever since I was a child, I wasn't really good with cold temperatures. You could say it was my weakness. In the other hand, Yeonjin can handle cold temperatures really well. He was really good at skating too.

"It's fine, you can borrow it." He said while giving me a smile.

"Yay! Thank you, Jinnie" I cheerfully said.

I appreciate him being like this since he wasn't the type of person to show emotions, he liked keeping things to himself. I—

My train of thoughts from my memories were cut off by a loud sound. I went to the side of my bed to see my alarm clock ringing. It's already 7:00 A.M

For the first time in months, I got up and took a shower and decided to wear his hoodie. It's been a while since I wore it and I could immediately smell his fragrance while wearing the clothing.

I picked up my phone and opened it to be greeted by my lock screen. It was a photo of him and I, it was when we ditched school and went to the amusement park. It was a fun memory.

But not anymore.

I was startled when I felt my phone vibrated. I rubbed my eyes from the brightness of it and adjusted my eyes. It was a text from Taehyun. I sighed and opened the message thinking it's another message of him telling me to get my ass up and continue living. To my surprise, it wasn't.

'Soobin, have you readied your things yet?'

'We're about to enter the university in a week.'

Right. I completely forgot about that. Taehyun and I took the exams and passed in the same university in Seoul. I received another message from him.

'Soobin.'

'I know it's hard, I feel the same way.'

'But you can't lock yourself in your room forever.'

'He won't be happy to see you like this.'

'Please, for once, Soobin. You can get through this. I'm here, I believe in you.'

I sighed and realized he was right. I sat on the bed while my towel is in my left hand. I placed the towel on my lap and typed a message back to him. That's the least I could do for him.

'I understand. I'm sorry, Taehyun.'

'Thank you.'

I sent it and made myself breakfast. He's right, I cannot lock myself inside my room forever, I have a life too. I will continue living for him. I need to fix myself. He wouldn't be happy seeing me like this.

As I finished eating my breakfast. I plan to go to the mall to buy some necessities and of course, some things for my uni.

I'm now making my way to the bookstore. I grabbed a cart and pushed it to get the things that I needed. I was looking down the whole time I was pushing my cart so when I heard a crashing sounds, I knew it was my fault.

"I'm sorry!" A voice said. Before I can even respond back, I froze. I couldn't look up. I felt like I was frozen in my place.

That voice.

No, Soobin. You're overthinking. Stop.

I swallowed hard and felt my breathe hitched.

Calm down, Soobin. It's not him. He just sound like him. Okay?

I sighed and looked up, but the person in front of me disappeared and was nowhere to be found.

I looked down again.

Was I hallucinating? No. I'm sure i crashed into someone. Soobin. Focus, you have to focus and move on.

And so I did. I pushed my cart at the front of the cashier and paid for the items. I still can't believe this is what happened to me after weeks of locking myself in my room.

"Sir?" the lady called. She has her hands in front of me with my card.

"Huh?" I was confused and I was still not thinking straight after the incident.

"Your card, Sir." She responded. Right.

I immediately said my apologies and accepted my card. I carried the bags until I was in my condo. I didn't need to drive because it was near anyway.

I sighed once again and organized everything. He needs to think straight because he know that he needs to be ready.

Next week is going to be the start of my new life.


	3. Was It All Hallucination?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of college and soobin meets Yeonjun

Time has come. I'm finally here.

I sighed as I looked up at the sign. This was our dream university, I can't grasp the thought that I'm not doing this with you. We had so many plans together.

I don't know how many times I have sighed today but I just let out a sigh of that thought.

"Soobin!" A voice called behind me. I look at the direction of the voice and see Taehyun waving his hands at me while running towards my direction. A small smile formed my lips.

At least I have Taehyun with me, everything's going to be alright.

Taehyun placed his arms over my shoulder but since I was taller than him, I just chuckled.

"I thought you'd never go out of your room again! I was worried, Soobin." He said with a serious face.

"I'm sorry." I had no words to tell him. I felt like I was selfish for locking myself in my room for weeks while ignoring his texts. He was right beside me but I was too blinded by my emotion, and I felt sorry for that.

"Soobin, listen to me." He added. "You're going to be alright, do you get me?" He said hoping that I'd get his point.

I managed to reply back with a smile.

"Thank you, Taehyun." I sincerely said. I felt how genuine he was and I'm so thankful for him.

"Okay, not let's stop with the dramatic exchange of words and let's enter the gate because we've been standing here looking like an idiot for about some minutes now." He's now back to his regular self. How I wish I can live life normally like him. I chuckled and just let Taehyun drag me inside the gate.

The university was massive, I expected that. There were students everywhere. It feels different from my usual environment. But overall, I'm liking this feeling. Taehyun's first class was in another building across from mine. I looked at my watch and saw that it's 10 minutes before classes starts so I hurried up and went to my building and looked for my class.

The class went smoothly. We just introduced ourselves to each other and discussed about the professor's rules during his class. Nothing new. I was really excited when the bell rang, I was getting bored out there without Taehyun.

"Okay, that's it for today. Class dismissed." The professor said as he gathered up his things and went out. The whole class were in a hurry and packed their things. I received a message from Taehyun to pick him up on the building since we have the same class together.

As I went outside the classroom, I can't help but be in awe as I look around the field. The field was huge and there were benches everywhere. I'm so happy I get to start my new life in this environment.

In order for me to pass through the building where Taehyun is, I have to walk to the gymnasium since it was the shortest way. Also, I received a message from Taehyun to hurry up since he's an impatient one. I was looking at my schedule when I heard a shout from my side.

"Be careful!" I looked at where the voice is from but before I can even see, I felt an impact to my head.

"Ouch." I held my forehead from the pain. I opened my eyes to see a basketball ball near my feet. I picked up the things I dropped when I got hit by the ball. Not gonna lie, that was really painful. I feel like I was seeing angels.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" A voice spoke. That voice. No.

This time, I immediately looked up while still rubbing my forehead and I met his eyes.

"Hey, I'm asking you. Are you okay? Do you need to go to the clinic? I can accompany you." He said, worried evident on his face. I flinched as he tried to touch me to examine any possible bruise.

I felt my eyes burn, I feel like crying. I suddenly became frozen and I don't know what to do.

That face. That voice. It's him. No. It can't be him. H-How?

"J-Jinnie.." I said as my voice started to shake. I looked up and examined his face once again. Everything looks the same. Except his hair, he dyed his hair to blue. Minjin doesn't like dyeing his hair. "H-How?" I asked with my shaky voice.

"Huh? Do you want to go to the clinic? Did you get hurt?" I could see that he was confused.

No. Soobin, he's not him. He's gone. He just looks like him, okay?

I shaked my arms off his hands gripping to it.

"I-I'm fine." I managed to say before wiping my sweat off from my forehead. I felt my phone vibrated on my pocket and I quickly fished it out and looked at it. It was a message from Taehyun.

'Where are you? Don't tell me you got eaten by the gymnasium?' I read his message in my mind. Right. I need to go to Taehyun. Soobin you need to get out of here quickly.

"Yeonjun!" Somebody called out and the man in front of me looked back.

"I have to g-go." I swiftly said as I fixed my backpack on my shoulder and put my phone inside my jeans pocket. I didn't wait for him to speak before running away.

You're fine, Soobin. He just looks like him. Nothing to worry about.

I managed to run to Taehyun's building as fast as I can. You could tell I was in a hurry. My heart was beating so fast I could feel it burst out any minute.

"What the hell happened to you?" I could sense annoyance in his voice. I looked down my wrist watch and saw that in 3 minutes our next class will start.

"Let's go." Is the only thing I said to him. He hummed in approval and grabbed his wrist and ran to the building next to where we are.

"I'm so bored. I hate math." Taehyun said and rolled his eyes. He was confused on why the person beside him was not agreeing.

"Soobin?" He called to Soobin beside him. He wasn't replying so he called him again. "Earth to Soobin?" He said as he shook the shoulder of the Soobin.

"Huh?" Soobin was startled. He was overthinking about what happened earlier.

How can somebody look so much like him? Is that even possible? Of all places, do we really have to be in the same university? I feel like the universe is not on my side.

"Are you not leaving your seat? Class is over, duh." Taehyun knew Soobin was acting strange ever since he met with him in the building.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go." I absentmindedly said. "Let me go to the restroom first." I didn't wait for him to answer and went outside and run towards the restroom. I heard him shout that he'll be waiting on the hall. Maybe I just needed to refresh my mind so I washed my face with cold water and looked straight to the mirror.

"Soobin, get a grip. It's not him. You have to forget about him. He's gone." I said as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Water droplets are dripping down my face as I said that. I wiped my face with a small towel and went to where I left Taehyun.

"Hey! Eat up!" Taehyun said but I had no appetite. Even if I try to forget about what happened earlier, it just keeps coming back in my mind.

"Maybe later." I smiled at him. I had to fake my smile for him not to notice.

"Okay, that's it. You're not fine. Soobin, the food in front of you is your favorite bread. How could you not eat it? This is so unlike you. Tell me, what's the problem?" Concerned was now how to describe Taehyun.

"I'm fine. I just feel tired. I'm still adjusting in this new environment." This time I gave him a real smile. It wasn't a lie though. I am still new to this environment and having me encounter that incident earlier just made it worse.

"Hmm, okay. We have a few classes left so you can go straight home and rest." Taehyun said. He knew when to not push it, I'm grateful for that.

The whole day feels like a nightmare. I was busy avoiding the gymnasium for the whole time and I keep looking out everywhere just to avoid that man. I sound stupid, I know. But the way he spoke to me and looked at me with concern in his eyes reminds me so much of him. The resemblance was uncanny. After class I went straight to my condo and plopped myself in my bed. I spent the whole night overthinking and searching up the possibilities of having someone identical to yourself.

I didn't expect my first day to be like this.

I sighed and just went to sleep. Thinking that tomorrow is another hard day to face.


	4. Soobin finds him...cute?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the university isn't that big as soobin thought when he crossed paths with yeonjun again, when he thought it would be the last interaction, yeonjun and him are actually in the same club.

Breathe in, breathe out. Focus, Soobin.

Today's the Freshman Welcoming Ceremony, basically a boring yearly event where the deans welcome the new students of the university.

Every students were gathered in the gymnasium. And as the word gymnasium came into my mind, I immediately remembered yesterday's incident. The gymnasium was big enough to accommodate the new students, which is us.

Taehyun looks so excited beside me, the ceremony has started ages ago but I can't seem to focus on the speaker in front. My mind just wanders around while the speaker was giving his speech.

"What are you so excited for?" I finally asked. It's weird for Taehyun to be overly excited, if he is then it should be a good one.

"Well basically, we have the whole day to ourselves since we'll be choosing out clubs of our choice!" He excitedly said, the side of his eyes wrinkling as he smile widely.

"So it's a free cut, then?" I asked. Maybe I just really wanted to go home and avoid him.

"Out of all ideas, Soobin. Even if it's a free cut I won't let you leave! You'll have to choose a club with me." Taehyun looks so done at me for a second and explained himself further.

We heard everyone in the gymnasium clapping their hands. We just clapped along, not knowing why.

"Students, you may now proceed to the stations at the side of the gymnasium for club organization, That's all. Have a good day everyone!" The speaker announced, his voice booming in every side of the gymnasium since we were equipped with massive loud speakers.

Everybody clapped and this time, a lot of people cheered. They are that excited huh. I can never relate. Days like this are just boring for me. I can just explore the city for bakery shops, that would be better.

"Soobin, let's go!" Taehyun pulls me up from my chair and encircled arms with me. "You already know where we're signing for!" He added.

Yeah, I know. Minjin was always with us while picking for club organizations.

I let out a sigh and just let him drag me. We immediately looked for the sign for the music club. I can see a lot of people flock where the athletes usually are.

I cringed. I could never relate. I hate moving. I prefer to stay in bed all day and use my phone.

"Here we are!" Taehyun looks really excited. The view of him being all smiley gives a sort of warmth in my insides. I'm glad he's happy.

I looked up the sign and my eyes widened.

"Taehyun! I thought we would sign up for the singing club? Not the Sing&Dance club?" I was shocked. I didn't know what to feel. I thought he was referring to singing only when he dragged.

I did not sign up for this. Sigh.

"Soobin, dont be dramatic. It's only dancing, it won't hurt you." He said like it's a matter of fact.

"But dancing requires a lot of moving..." I can hear the volume of my voice lessen.

"And you hate moving! That's the point." Taehyun said while raising his brows.

"Sorry, what's the point?" I asked feeling left out.

"You need to try something new! Who knows? Maybe you have the talent in dancing!" Taehyun, obviously persuading me.

I give up, he won. I can really never say no to him.

"Fine." I felt speechless. He knew I hate moving and he took advantage of that knowledge. I'll really find a chance to smack Taehyun's head when I have the time. "But i'm only doing it because you said so." I added

"Lol. Just say you love me too much and go." He dramatically turned around and dragged me again. I just rolled my eyes.

We've know officially signed up for the club and we're going to introduce ourselves to the members of the organization.

I looked around and saw many unfamiliar faces. Of course, Soobin. Are you dumb? The only person you know here is Taehy—

"What the hell." I might have just muttered that too loudly and all eyes went to me, including him. I bowed as an apology.

The universe is really testing my patience, huh.

Why is he everywhere? I don't understand. I'm sure he's a year higher than us but how can he be everywhere where I go. I just sighed.

He smiled. I looked away and I could see in my peripheral vision that he pouted. That is so not like Minjin, they're so different. I shook my head. Stop comparing them, they're not the same person, Soobin.

I felt the person beside me nudged my shoulder. I looked at Taehyun and asked what's the problem.

"It's your turn, Soobin." He said looking so completely done with me. I didn't even realize that I already have to introduce myself.

I stood up and looked at everyone's eyes who are looking at me intently. I met his eyes again. I swallowed.

"H-Hi, I'm Soobin. Freshman." I nervously said and the fact that he's looking at me that way doesn't make me less uncomfortable.

I sat down and tried to listen to the organization leader of the club. He was in his senior year. I also learned that he's an all-rounder. He basically can dance, sing and rap. I don't know how the Almighty Lord showered with so much talent while I'm here given a talent to lay all day in bed and use my phone.

The meeting was adjourned, A guy also caught my attention. From what I remember, his name is.. Beo— Beomgyu? And I'm lying if I say that I don't notice how he looked at the person beside me, Taehyun.

Good for him.

Everyone was in a hurry and Taehyun said that he has to talk to someone so I gathered my bag and put it on my back. Before I can leave the practice room, a hand held my shoulders.

I turned around, it's him. Again. Why? What does he need?

"Hey, can we talk for a second?" He asked.

"Y-Yes, sure." I said as I roamed my eyes around the room only to see the both of us left.

"I'm Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun. I just thought you might now remember." He introduced himself.

"I know, I heard during the meeting. What is it that you want?" I tried to act brave.

"I'm sorry for yesterday, it wasn't really my intention to hit you with the ball. I swear I didn't do it on purpose. Please don't be mad at me anymore!" He explained, scratching the back of his head in the process. He was clearly pouting.

T-That's so cute.

I shook my head from those thoughts.

"N-No? You won't forgive me?" He almost looked like an emoji.

"No! I mean yes! Uhm I meant No, I'm not mad at you. As you told me it was an accident. And of course I forgive you. I don't hold grudges that long." My mind spoke on its own.

"Oh? Really? That's great news! I really thought you were mad because you ran off from me." He said clearly getting sad.

"N-No! I was just in a rush. I'm sorry if you took it the wrong way!" I immediately said.

"So uhm, friends? Let's forget about that shall we?" He said holding out his pinky finger.

"Yeah, friends." I held out my pinky finger but I didn't know what to do. He grabbed my hand and made me do pinky promise.

"Pinky promise, really? What are you? Five?" I can't help but laugh. I can see him pout and he looks so adorable.

I thought he looked what—

"Anyways, we'll be seeing each other often since we have the same club. See you soon, Soobin!" I felt breathless when he called out my name.

"S-Sure!" I managed to say and waved my hands at him and went to where Taehyun is. He just finished talking with that Beomgyu guy. He looks nice too.

And that's how I ended my day, I can't believe I made friends with someone who looked like the love of my life. I must be desperate. I knew the look on Taehyun's face when he saw Yeonjun's face. But he didn't push it. I told him to just talk tomorrow.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow's going to be a long day. Let's just hope it goes smoothly all day.


End file.
